johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
AA:Defense Attorneys
Of course, there are the series of defense Attorneys in the game. They are brave and will do anything to see that their client is innocent of the crime they are accused of committing. Phoenix Wright For the most part, he is the game series' main protagonist. Though, he was in college to be a performance artist before deciding to become a Laywer. Though, his ambitions to become a lawyer actually began when he was accused of stealing his friend: Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, until Edgeworth himself proved that Phenix didnt steal his lunch money. Under th eTutlege of Mia Fey, he defended his friend Larry Butz in a case involving the murder of Larry's girlfriend: Cindy Stone. Ever since then, he has successfully defended his clients, until he had to defend a magician named Zak Gamarye in a case involving the murder of his father and mentor: Magnifi Gamarye where he was disbarred for (unknowingly) presenting forged evidence, until another lawyer named Apollo Justice had proven the forgery was planned to get Phoenix disbarred in the first place and proven Apollo's former mentor: Kirstoph Gavin as the true perpatraitor of the murder of Drew Misham. He then became a lawyer again and has taken Justice and even a female attorney named Athena Cykes as his fellow lawyers. Name Origins His English name "Phoenix" resembles the bird species of the same name, as acording to legend, a Phoenix will "Rise from the Ashes", this reflects the fact that Phoenix has come back from the brink of defeat in court. His English Surname "Wright" is acrually a play-on word for "right" as Mia said to him one time, "Isn't that right, Wright?" This reflects his Japanese name "Ryuichi Naruhadou" which Mia has a similar saying as "Naru Hado" means "Okay, I get it now." Mia Fey A defense lawyer under the tutlege of Marvin Grossberg. Mia was also the Mentor of Phoenix when he began his career as an attorney. Though, she would only be in the first episode of the game (only to have her murdered in the second episode), but she returns as her sister Maya and her cousin Pearl can channel her spirit. In Trials and Tribulations she appears in flashbacks to defend Phoenix (while he was still in college) or another man falsly accused of a murder. Apollo Justice A young, brash and somewhat hot shot-ish defense attorney that was under the tutledge of Kristoph Gavin. Apollo Justice has gotten himself involved in some of the most intense of court battles in his career. After defedning Phoenix on more than one occassion, he has decided to be under Wright's law firm alongside Athena Cykes. He even gotten himself involved in the attorney uprising in the Kingdom of Kura'in. Apollo Justice has a braclet on his left arm, and it's more than just for looks, this allows for him to look into some secret emotions via twitches in a certain body part, and this in turn can allow him to see if the witness is telling the truth, or not. Athena Cykes The spunky, and somewhat hyperactive protege of Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes came from a family who was in the space program, but her witness in the murder involving her father, she was traumatized, and decided to take on another life. However, her trauma can sometimes get the best of her and she can just freeze and space out. What she has at her disposal is a special technology which is called the "Mood Matrix" which it allows her to see into a witness through their past emotions, and it can also help her find the truth by reducing the emotional noise within the witness.